The Curse Chosen
by the allen walker
Summary: On an evening ball in Pendragon, one of the E.U. important family attends. The only problem: a resemblance with Lelouch vi Britannia. Rated M because of language, mild molestation a little bit of gore. Better summary inside. Luanns' battle frame is in my profile.
1. The ball and the mysterious Black family

_This is a new story. This is code geass story which I intend to finish just like the other story. It may take me a long time it will be finished. Anyway, it's my first Code Geass story since I always wanted to write one ever since I got hooked with the anime and fan fiction. IDOA (I Don't Own Anything). _

_**First Evening**_

_Summary: On an evening ball in Pendragon, one of the E.U. important family members attends. The only problem that everyone encounters with this family, is the strong resemblance with Lelouch. But, why is this? Is it just coincidence, or is there something more sinister going on?_

_Chapter summary: The evening ball in Pendragon is to make known a few nobles from different areas that weren't previously known. One of these families is the 'Royal Black Family', (the equivalence of Britannian royal in the E.U, without taking over the world.). But there's one problem: they have a strong resemblance with Lelouch and people start talking about it._

**First Evening**

**The ball and the mysterious Black family**

It's been 15 years since Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor, died. People are living without fear and have started accepting each other without fighting. Every dispute has been resolve peacefully, just like the UFN and their problems. Just like now, the UFN is discussing all their economic problems without rising panic to the public.

_UFN Strategic Room_

"Is the E.U. representative not here yet?" asked the spokeswoman of the UFN, Kaguya Sumeragi.

"Not yet. What's taking that man so long, anyway?" asked the representative of Russia.

Before anyone else could answer, the doors towards the room opened and someone stepped inside.

"Sorry I'm late gentlemen, ladies; but one of our very important noble families decided to come back today from vacationing. I just couldn't leave them hanging, now could I? They are very important, after all.", answered the E.U. representative with a mocking sort of tone.

"You're 15 minutes late. Sit down, so we can start the meeting" answered Kaguya with a cold tone.

The E.U. representative did so, while muttering to himself, "Impudent child. Trying to control me"

"What was that, representative Mark?" asked Kaguya in a irritated tone.

"Like I'm going to tell you, Miss Chairwoman" finished saying Rep. Mark in a mocking voice.

(_From now on, Rep. is the meaning of Representative. Just a heads up_)

"Can we start this meeting and stop acting like children!" exclaimed a red head by the name of Kallen Kouzuki with an annoyed tone in her voice.

After that everything calm down until people saw the E.U. economy. It was astonishing - how an economy that was almost on the brink of bankruptcy could in only 6 months be as good as new and keeps it up – and almost everyone agreed that this was amazing. The few people that disagreed, voice their thoughts.

"This is not possible. I demand an explanation!" exclaimed the Rep. of Russia in an suspicious kind of voice

"How is this possible? This is not true. Explain, Sir Mark. How was it possible?" finished asking another suspicious Rep, this time from Africa.

And then other people saw how true that statement was. It wasn't until Britannias' empress talked, that everyone calms down enough to listen properly.

"Please, explain yourself, Rep. Mark. How could this be possible, when your country has been on bankruptcy all these years?" asked the empress in a kind voice.

"It's like…"

"Sir Mark. It's an emergency" interrupted one of Marks' bodyguards.

"What is it now?" asked Mark, completely annoyed with the interruption, since he wanted to boast about his economic success.

"The Royal Black family airplane has been shot down, sir"

"WHAT! Are they okay? And who the hell shot them down? I want answers!"

"Sir, we are working as fast as we can"

"It's not…" Sir Mark was interrupted by his bodyguards' cellphone ringing.

"Yes? ... Are you absolutely sure? Thank the gods. And? Who shot the plane? ... What do you mean you're not sure? Then find the culprit.", and the phone was shut. "Sir, I have some good news and some bad news. Which one first?"

"The bad news first" answered Sir Mark.

"The bad news sir, is that our people don't know who shot down the plane"

"That's just fucking great. And the good news?"

"The good news is that no one was on the plane when it was shot down. So the Black family is still standing, my good sir"

"Good, good. So, wait; he knew about the attempt?"

"Probably, sir"

"Hmm. Empress! Make a diplomatic ball. That way you can meet the Black family and ask them yourselves how was it possible that our economy recover so fast. I need to resolve this problem" said Sir Mark and left without hearing a complaint from the other diplomats.

"Who does he think he is?" asked Li Xingke irritated.

"Empress Nunally. Maybe we should do what he says. It would be productive to meet this 'Black' family the E.U. Rep. is so proud of" said interested Sir Frankhouster, representative of Russia. "It might be worth our while, Empress"

"Let's put this to a vote" said Chairwoman, Kaguya Sumeragi.

After a thorough discussion of what to do about this development, they made a decision.

"Empress. In three days' time we will hold a ball in Pendragon. We shall bring along a few of our own nobles. Is that understood?" finished saying Kaguya.

"Yes, ma'am. It shall be done" answered Sir Frankhouster.

"Good. You're dismissed" and everyone left the premises.

Once everyone left the premises, Kaguya breathe a sigh of relief, and all the tension in her body left.

"Nunally, are you sure about this?" asked Kaguya unsure.

"Of course. We will meet in Pendragon, three days from now. Zero!" and the empress left.

"I sure hope this is worth it" said Kaguya in prayer position.

Three days came and went. And in those three days, people have been preparing everything for the arrival of everyone who's going to attend the evening ball in Pendragon, even for the arrival of this mysterious Black family. Everyone was ecstatic for this day to come, since everyone would have a chance to show off once the ball started.

Pendragons' ball room has been decorated with soft colors that contrasted beautifully with the interior design of the ballroom. Even the tables that have been accommodated in the ballroom are beautifully decorated with pastel colors that go with the decoration.

Evening has come on the third day, and is time for the ball. People have started to arrive in their best clothes with their families. Everyone looked splendid in their clothes and every time a new family arrived, it was announced in order for everyone else to meet the new or old family, be they ally or not. When no more families were introduced, everyone was a little disappointed, even the empress was a little disappointed, so she asked.

"Sir Mark, are you sure they're coming?"

"Of course, empress. They were ecstatic to be invited. They just like the theatrics" answered Sir Mark.

Before anyone else could ask any more questions, the motor of a private jet could be heard landing.

"Well, let me greet them and show them around so you can meet them" and he got up and left.

"What's wrong with that guy?" asked Kallen Kouzuki suspicious.

Before anyone else could comment, it was announced that the Royal Black family had arrived.

'Let's see what's so special about this family' thought Kallen while looking towards the stairs of the ballroom.

"Now presenting, the Royal Black family"

When the family name was announced, a person stepped through the shadow and came into the light.

A wordless gasp, a scream, and something breaking were heard.

**First Evening End**


	2. His resemblance

_Sorry for being late with this update, but I had trouble with MW (Microsoft Word) and couldn't update. But now you get this chapter out for the waiting. Anyway, this chapter was written on WP (Word Pad), and don't be surprised if there are any errors. IDOA. Check the first chapter for the meaning._

_**Second Evening**_

_Summary: On an evening ball in Pendragon, one of the E.U. important family members attends. The only problem that everyone encounters with this family, is the strong resemblance with Lelouch. But, why is this? Is it just coincidence, or is there something more sinister going on?_

_Chapter Summary: His resemblance is uncanny. Everything he does reminds them of HIM. But, are they right in that assumption? If not, then why does he look so much like Lelouch?_

_The problem was solved._

**Second Evening**

**His Resemblance**

The Royal Black family is announced and once the head of the family stepped out of the shadow and into the light, everyone was shocked speechless. The reason for this is that the head of the Black family looked exactly like HIM. The reactions from the people varied greatly.

When the head came into the light, a few people were shelled shocked and their mouths drop, a few others gasped silently, a few people that were eating dropped what they had in their hands and that included plates, forks, spoons, knives, and even food. But it was the people that screamed who gave the worst reactions.

"The demon has come back!" "Kill him!" "We are done for!" , were a few of the choice words that people were screaming and running around in circles.

The few people that stayed silent and without moving were the empress, Zero, Kallen and the core of the Black Knights; but not because of fear or anger, but of shock. Their minds are drawing on a blank with the shock they received this evening. The problem was that it did not stay that way for long. Most of them were looking at the head of the Black family as if they had seen a ghost and a few of their hands were trembling; from shock or something else is another case for another time.

It wasn't until everyone heard it that a few people felt their anger levels spiked. A few of these people were Oghi, Tamaki and a few nobles who knew how to fight.

"Hahahahaha" was the only thing that could be heard through the ballroom. It wasn't until they heard the next sentence that their anger boil over. "You people amuse me"

Anger swelled in few people and before anyone notice it, there were attacking the head of the Black family. Anger was guiding them, so they didn't notice when the head of the Black family put himself in a fighting stance that made him look lazy and without any worries. The one who noticed the stance was Todoh; he tried to give out a warning, shout it really, but it was too late for those who attacked the Black family head.

Before anyone knew it, all that attacked the head of the Black family were thrown to the floor like ragdolls, making a little dent on the floor. They were about to get up, when everyone felt it. The killing intent (KI) that was radiating from the head of the Black family. Everyone felt it, but who felt it more, were those who tried to attack his person. Only one person didn't or couldn't feel the KI, and decided to talk.

"What are you doing back here? You are supposed to be dead, Lelouch vi Britannia!" exclaimed Tamaki boiling over with anger.

After Tamaki said this, the KI left. Everyone breathe a sigh of relief, but they couldn't wait to hear a response from the Black family head. When everyone saw the young man shoulders shaking, they held their breath, waiting for a response. The young man shoulders kept shaking until he threw his head back and laughed. For a full minute he kept it up until he stopped abruptly and return to his serious face with a cold aura surrounding him. It was then that people realize that his laugh was ice cold and without humor in it. It gave everyone the chills just hearing it.

"Such a foolish notion you have there boy. Attacking someone who's stronger than you. How foolish. Is this really how a Black Knight supposed to act? If so, then I'm very disappointed. Such a waste of time and effort" he finished saying and turned his back towards Tamaki and the others.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Lelouch vi Britannia" spat Tamaki and charged again towards the head of the Black family.

When he was close, -he could taste victory approaching fast-, he was grabbed by the neck, by none other than the head of the Black family.

"I have a name and it's not Lelouch vi Britannia. My name is Luann Alois Black. Not Lelouch vi Britannia. Remember it boy" and Tamaki was let go coughing, drinking precious oxygen into his system. "How the mighty have fallen. I guess what's pathetic and pitiful, shall always stay that way"

Before Tamaki could respond to the young man taunts, the empress interfered.

"Please stop this nonsense. Neither insults nor violence solves anything. It only creates more violence. So please stop" she finished pleadingly.

"Of course, empress" said Tamaki and everyone else backed off.

Once everyone backed off, she got close to Luann and presented herself.

"Welcome. My name is Nunnally vi Britannia. Could we sit down and talk?"

Instead of presenting himself, he asked a question that shocked everyone with how disrespectful it sounded.

"Are you the daughter of Marianne, The Flash?"

"Well, yes, I am" answered the empress confused at the sudden question.

What no one saw coming were the next words that came from Luann's mouth.

"Such a waste. You're no good to me"

'WHAT DID HE SAY!?' was the collective thought of everyone who was in the ballroom.

"Hey, you no good low life! Watch your tongue, or I might chop it off" said Kallen on the verge of exploding with anger; and let it not be said that Zero was the same. He was trembling from anger, but before any of them could say or do something the empress started talking again.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway, but would you answer a question of mine?"

"What is it?" answered back Luann in a monotone voice that made everyone flinch.

"Why do you resemble my brother, the late emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia?" question Nunnally in a fierce voice that made everyone proud that she was their empress and leader and in other times also a helper and healer on occasions.

What no one expected was the roaring laughter coming out of Luann's mouth. Now this laugh was filled with humor, but a few people detected something else in it. They couldn't describe it, so they left it alone. They were waiting for Luanns' answer. It was five minutes later that they received their answer. The problem was that it wasn't the one they wanted. It just raised more questions.

"I hadn't had a good laugh in a while. Now, the real question here should be: 'how does the late emperor of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, has such a strong resemblance with me'? That's how you should phrase it, empress" finished Luann with a sarcastic tone and a demonic smirk appearing on his face.

A smirk that Zero recognize as a plotting one.


	3. His coldeness and the Duel

_Here's the next chapter of the story. Sorry for the late update. My life has not been easy and I had a little bit of writers block in the Knightmare battle. I had to look (name powers for the Knightmares, I'll leave this for later) for names of punches, kicks and all that jazz. That's why I'm so late in updating this chapter. Besides the awful Knightmare battle, everything else I believe is fine. Forget I said anything, the Knightmare battle is awesome. Tell me how I did in the Knightmare battle. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and review._

_**Third Evening**_

_Summary: On an evening ball in Pendragon, one of the E.U. important family members attends. The only problem that everyone encounters with this family is the strong resemblance with Lelouch. But, why is this? Is it just coincidence, or is there something more sinister going on?_

_Chapter Summary: Luann is so cold and unfeeling. Kallen insults him and she gets insulted back. A duel between Knightmares is issue by Kallen vs. Luann. Who will win?_

**Third Evening**

**His coldness and the Duel**

A smirk that Zero recognize as a plotting one. It just took this smirk to make him ask.

"Why does Lelouch vi Britannia interest you? He's dead, and how does it concern you? I see the resemblance, but I don't see how someone dead can be of any interest for you or your family"

"And I don't see why I should answer you, Zero" answered back Luann with his monotone voice filled with his icy coldness.

"Answer Zero dammit. If you don't, I'll…" Kallen never finished her sentence, for she was interrupted by Luann.

"You'll do what, exactly? Believe me girl, you don't want to fight me" answered back Luann, still with his cold and monotone voice.

'His voice is so cold and unfeeling. How can he talk like that? Is so emotionless' thought Kallen shocked beyond belief. On the outside, her face showed how shocked she was with Luann attitude. And she was not the only one, everyone else was shocked too.

How can someone be so cold and not have any emotions? Can someone be so cold-hearted? But then Kallen took a look of anger and shouted.

"How can you be so heartless? You're nothing but a monster"

"How dare you, little girl. Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" questioned Sir Mark, angry at the nerve of this girl. "You should…"

"Like I give a fuck who he is!" shouted Kallen back.

"Why you…"

"Enough" said Luann in his coldest voice. This voice gave everyone the chills, since he said it so softly and without screaming. Everyone would have preferred the screaming, not this soft cold voice that gave everyone goose bumps. It wasn't every day that most people hear such a voice.

"But, my Lord, surely you…" started saying Sir Mark, but he was interrupted again.

"Sir Mark, there's no need to defend me. I know exactly how girls tend to act (_a piece of advice, I'm a female, so I do know how girls tend to act. Just a precaution_). Whiny, irritable and they tend to cry to get their way. Besides, they tend to be ignorant and greedy creatures"

"What did you say? That's it! How about we duel, right here, right now" said Kallen in a rage without thinking of the consequences.

"Oh? You got my curiosity, little girl. What kind of duel?" said Luann with a hint of curiosity in his voice. It did not have that cold tenure that gave everyone the creeps, which, for a change, everyone was glad.

"A Knightmare duel" said Kallen with arrogance and pride in her voice. 'And I'm going to put you in your place, you bastard. On the floor, is where you belong!' thought Kallen enraged.

"Very well then. _Lihua, tráelo aquí_" (1)

"_Sí, mi señor_" said Lihua bowing towards Luann. (2)

While Luann was talking to Lihua, no one understood what they were saying, but they understood that the conversation was in another language. Nunnally was curious, so she asked Luann, but she was a little shy about it.

"What's that language? I never heard it before. It sounds fascinating" she finished sounding fascinated and awed at the same time.

"Well, well. I think you're the first person to ask about Lihuas' language. Well, besides me of course" said Luann amused with the empress curiosity.

"Could you tell me, what's it called?"

"Lihua speaks the Spanish language. _Ahora Lihua, ya puedes buscar lo que te pedí_" (3), finished Luann, speaking that language again.

The empress was fascinated, so she had to ask to satisfy her own curiosity.

"Could you teach me, Miss Lihua?"

Lihua stared at the empress with a confused look. It wasn't until Luann translated what the empress said, that a cross expression could be seen in Lihua face. But Lihua was curious, told Luann and he ascended his head and told the empress.

"Lihua will teach you empress. Just as long as you show respect to Lihua. Which may I say, Lihua is no girl, Lihua is a boy. So refer to him as such" said Luann with an amused tone at the beginning and a little bit cold at the end, but not enough to worry everyone. "Now, about that duel. I hope you don't mind losing little girl" finished Luann with an amused tone and a smirk in place.

'He looks so much like him' thought Kallen, while on the outside she said, "You're the one who's going to lose"

Luann did not say anything, but his smirk grew to make him look more demonic, and with shadows obscuring his eyes, the smirk looked very demonic indeed. Everyone started to move towards a stadium where Knightmare training takes place.

It wasn't until now that everyone realized what Luann was wearing, and still people couldn't let go of the uncanny resemblance Lelouch and Luann have. Only a few tiny changes made a difference, but not by much.

One of these changes was his hair, which is much longer than Lelouch ever was. Luanns' hair reached his thighs, while another change is the shape of the eyes, which are more angular than Lelouchs' eyes, but still the same rich, vibrant, cunning eye color of purple. The last change was how Luann dressed differently than Lelouch. While Lelouch dressed in beautiful, but 19th century old clothes (Victorian Era for us), Luann dressed in more casual but elegant clothes. His clothes were accentuated by an open black Kimono that goes to his ankles. The Kimono has gold, blue and red birds flying in different directions. It made the Kimono look beautiful in a way, and with the beauty wearing it, it was out of this world.

When people started noticing these changes and differences, Lelouchs' visage started melting away and people started to see Luann without Lelouch being in their minds.

"Now you see it, don't you?" Sigh. "Let's get this duel over with" finished Luann with a hint of weariness in his voice

Before anyone could comment on this statement, they got to the stadium and everyone started filling the stands and seats little by little. When the stadium got full, people started cheering for Kallen to win; since she's the best god dammed pilot the world has ever seen since the Lancelot's pilot, which his name is a taboo name since he was the most closest to the Demon Emperor.

One part of the stadium was filled with Luanns' people (¼), while the other three parts (¾ ) were filled with many different people. People who let out a deafening roar of approval once they saw the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements coming into view with Kallen on the side of it. Only the part of the stadium that got Luanns' people was quiet. Way to quiet, and it disturb a few people, but most of them thought that Luanns' people were shocked and awed by the Guren, and that's why they were being quiet.

It wasn't until Lihua got there with Luanns' frame that people became concerned, but it only lasted for a few seconds. Even if Luann has a different frame model, it will be no match for the Guren. How wrong they were going to be.

Luanns' battle frame looks (_the link is in my profile. The problem is that I don't know how to describe it. So find it in my profile_). Everyone was a little bit in awe of Luanns' battle frame, especially Kallen, but she didn't let it show in her face. Especially when she felt a little intimidated by Luanns' battle frame, but she needed to ask since she was a little curious.

"What's the name of your Knightmare frame anyway?" tried to ask Kallen in a disinterested tone of voice, but still a little bit of curiosity made it towards her voice, not to mention you could see the curious glint in her eyes.

When Kallen turned to look towards Luann in order to receive an answer, she was met with silence.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Answer me, dammit!"

No answer came forward, but Kallen noticed that Luann was dressed differently than before. His battle-suit was completely black with some gold and purple designs. When Luann looked back at her, it was with an uncaring look on his face. The only difference was the look his eyes held. His eyes held amusement, an amusement at her expense. This made her mad, but she tried to control herself. It wasn't until the next words were said that she almost blew a fuse.

"Prepare to loose, little girl" said Luann with a bored look on his face, but his eyes still held some kind of dark amusement towards her.

'Calm down. Just calm down. Deep breaths. In and out. In and out' thought Kallen while exhaling.

When Luann looked the other way, Kallen noticed how fragile he looked.

'Just like Lelouch. Fragile, but deadly at the same time. Nothing I can't handle if he's like Lelouch in a Knightmare frame' was the thought that passed Kallens' head while she was looking towards Luann fragile body. 'This is going to be easy' she finished her thought and went inside her Knightmare frame.

Before Luann entered his battle frame, he let his eyes wondered for a little. When he finished, his eyes went blank, without any emotion coming out, and he entered his battle frame.

(_Listen to this music while reading the fight. Just focus on the rhythm not the voices.__** No mercy, Only violence-Skrillex 0:25 until 1:08 then from 2:28 until 3:08. **__Believe me; the images will stay in your mind. Just listen to the rhythm and not the voices those two times. It will do wonders for the upcoming battle._)

When both entered their own battle frames, and every control was in place, Kallen attacked first. She threw a couple of punches and kicks following a roundhouse kick. None of the punches hit Luanns' battle frame.

Meanwhile, Luann was evading the punches and kicks with skilled precision. But this wasn't the only reason he was evading Kallens' Knightmare punches and kicks, he was also seeing her moves for her strategy movements and patterns. Once he sees that, the Genesis shall move with skilled unrivaled.

Kallen was getting frustrated since everything she tried wasn't working, not even taunting the pilot work, in which doing so was a low blow, even for her.

'Alright, I'll admit, he's good, but not as good as me' Kallen thought and she went again for the third time. 'Dammit! Nothings working. Alright, one more time' finished Kallens' thought process, but this time it would be her undoing.

When Luann saw the same pattern for the second and third time, he already had a strategy for defeating Kallens' Knightmare frame. When for the fourth time Kallen attacked with the same pattern, he put his plan into action.

When Kallen threw a punch, the Genesis moved out of the way and with speed unrivaled manages to hit the Guren, but it didn't end there. An uppercut, follow by an elbow to the head, a stomp kick, knee kick, jab cross, back kick and finished by a body twist while swinging Genesis legs. With the same speed, Genesis took out a sword and slashed downwards.

(_I almost end it here, but then thought about and it didn't make sense for me to end it here. So here's the next part_).

The slash was blocked by the Gurens' arms. The problem was that Genesis was putting a lot of force into the blow and the Gurens' arms were shaking with the effort to hold out the sword. Kallen went to deliver a cross kick with Gurens' leg, but Genesis doge the blow and that's exactly what Kallen wanted. Guren got up with a fast body flip and jumped towards the sky. The float system activated and left her standing on air. What she and nobody realize is that's exactly the place Luann wanted her to be.

'Time to test it' thought Luann viciously.

On the ground, for the spectators, it was like the Genesis disappeared. On the air, behind the Guren, Genesis appeared silently and with great precision and skill, stabbed the Guren right in the middle and with a spin kick the Guren went sailing towards the ground. Genesis went in pursuit of it and wit another hard kick the Guren crashed into the ground with such speed that when it crashed it created a big dust and earth cloud. Genesis went inside the dust cloud and then nothing was heard. When the dust cloud settled, only one winner was left standing with a sword pointing at the other.

**Third Evening End**

_**Translations:**_

_**1. Lihua, bring it here.**_

_**2. Yes, my Lord.**_

_**3. Now Lihua, you can look for what I asked.**_

_Man was that long. It's not in my nature to write long chapters, but then this happens. I guess having imagination and the patience to write it does work. Until next chapter._


	4. His happiness and Sir Mark strange deal

_Sorry for the late update, but I hit some writers block on the month of July and in August College classes started. But here's Chapter 4 and it's a real treat. It's a long chapter and for this I'm really proud. Can't believe I wrote something this long. But I was really motivated or I guess I should say inspired to write this chapter. Really this chapter wrote itself. I couldn't put the pencil down and now I'm writing the chapter for you guys. I appreciate the support for this story and for waiting for this chapter for three months, well, almost three months. But now here it is. The awaited Chapter 4. Also thanks for all the people that have been reviewing, favoring, putting this story on your alert lists. I really appreciate it. Here is the awaited Chapter 4._

_**Fourth Evening**_

_Summary: On an evening ball in Pendragon, one of the E.U. important family members attends. The only problem that everyone encounters with this family is the strong resemblance with Lelouch. But, why is this? Is it just coincidence, or is there something more sinister going on?_

_Chapter Summary: On a bid to get what he wants, Sir Mark makes a deal with a mercenary. Luanns' three brothers come home with him and a bit of Luanns' past is revealed. The more things are revealed, the more mystery surrounds the Black Family._

_Warning: Use of different languages. At the end there are going to be translations, just like before, so don't worry if you don't understand. Everything shall be at the end of the story._

_Memories._

**Fourth Evening**

**His happiness and Sir Mark strange deal**

"_Back away you monster. You don't deserve to live!"_

"_Have you seen his eyes?"_

"_Those are the eyes of a monster"_

"_Those red eyes…"_

"_You're nothing but a monster. You don't deserve this life!"_

"_Monster!" "Monster!" "Monster!" "Monster!"_

"_FORGET!"_

Rain and thunder could be seen from inside a window. The figure inside was moving restlessly on the bed, and sweat clung onto the figures forehead, and clumps of hair clung to the figures' face. A clap of thunder and the figure on the bed woke up gasping for breath. Another clap of thunder and light enter through the window of the bedroom towards the boy on the bed. The boy on the bed was Luann.

'What was I dreaming? I can't remember' was his consistent thought. For him, it was palpable, crucial that he remember, but something was preventing him from remembering. It was there, he could almost taste it, but like all dreams are, once you wake up, it's difficult to remember, and the more you try to remember you find that you can't remember anymore what you dreamt about.

'I better make tea. It's almost 4 a.m.' he thought and got out of bed. 'Better take a shower first' and he went into the bathroom. While he was in the shower, he let his thoughts wonder towards five days ago.

_Five days ago_

_When the dust cloud settled, only one winner was left standing with a sword pointing at the other._

_It was showing that the Guren was on the earth floor with Genesis sword pointing at its throat. Everyone was speechless by the loss of the Guren and the win of the Genesis, but not more so than Rakshata, the one who made the Guren. Lloyd was almost salivating at the thought of taking this new Knightmare Frame apart piece by piece and meeting the person who made and design it._

_The Genesis back off towards a safe distance from the Guren and powered down. When this happened, the pilots' cockpit open and Luann came out. What no one – apart from Luanns' people, Kallen, Zero and the Empress – noticed was how weary and tired Luann looked after he came out of the Genesis cockpit. It wasn't until Luann touched the ground that they all noticed how bad it was. Luanns' legs were trembling, but not so much that he would fall to the floor, but enough to be noticed by the few observant people._

Luann was woken up from his thoughts by a huge clap of thunder. He got out of the shower and while he was drying himself with a towel, a few scars could be seen here and there. After he dried himself and dressed, the first thing he did was look for the hour in one of the many clocks on the house. In the kitchen, the clock read that it was exactly 5 o'clock in the morning. While making tea, a soothing music could be heard from the radio that was in the kitchen counter, but it was far enough away from the dishwater so it couldn't get any water.

While the tea was making, he turn off the radio, to turn on the 52" (inch) plasma TV to see what was on the news. Nothing interesting was on, so he turned it off and switch on the radio to hear the soothing music again.

When the pot started screeching that the water was hot, Luann got up to turn it off, and he put the tea leaves in the water. Once this was done, he pours the tea in a tea cup and went towards the living room with the soothing music still on. Once he sat down, he started thinking again about what happened five days ago.

"_Germaine,_ _nehmen Sie es weg.__(1) Lizbeth, assicurarsi che in cinque giorni, chiunque si sente a casa mia. Sono sicuro che ognuno di noi ha domande e io risponderò loro allora.__(2) Miashka__, aduce aceste pastile, și să le aducă rapid"__(3), said Luann in a hurry with a strained voice, barely noticeable to everyone else._

_When Luann started walking back towards where Zero, Nunnally and everyone else was, Nunnally was the first to ask a question. Well, she tried, but was interrupted by Luann before she could speak._

"_All your questions shall be answered five days from now. Someone shall be waiting for you and your companions to take you to my home by plane and car. You shall all know then" and Luann left without another word._

_ Everyone else was left speechless with how rude Luann was with the empress and with everyone else._

_ When Luann left the stadium and the party altogether he said to Sasha to prepare everything and leave nothing to do on the fifth day._

"_Takzhe pozvonite imperatritsy na tretiy den' i sprashivat', skol'ko lyudey prikhodit, i ne ubedites', sdelat' predvaritel'nyy zakaz dlya biletov na samolet__. __YA ne khochu, lyubyye neudachi . Vse, chto ya dolzhen sdelat' , chtoby peremestit' yego na sleduyushchiy den' posle vstrechi. Teper', chto dobavit' Sasha ?"__ (4)_

"_Net, ser. Tol'ko to, chto vashi mladshiye brat'ya dolzhny prikhodit' na tochno takoy zhe den', pyat' dney s segodnyashnego dnya__ " (5)_

"_Khm__" Sigh "__Ubedites', chto vse idet po grafiku. YA budu zabotit'sya o moikh brat'yev , kogda pridet vremya . Teper', davayte idti domoy i nemnogo otdokhnut'. My poluchili neskol'ko bespokoynykh dney vperedi nas__" (6) finished Luann saying to Sasha._

_ After this, Luann left._

A phone ringing woke Luann from his memories and he went to pick it up.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"BIG BROTHER! Can you pick us up in two hours?"

Sigh. "Did you have to scream right in my ear Lucian? Pass me to Leon."

A distant conversation could be heard through the phone and then a new voice was heard.

"What is it, brother?" asked a more cultured but young voice.

"From which airport am I supposed to pick you all up? By the way, how's Chenova?" asked Luann, slightly worried at the second question.

"He's getting better all the time. I can put him on the phone for you if you like brother."

"Please do that, Leon."

"Alright. I'll be right back" and Leon left the phone on hold.

For a few minutes of silence, the only thing that Luann could be thinking about was his youngest brother health. When Leon came back on the phone, Luann came back from his thoughts and paid attention to what Leon was saying.

"He's asleep at the moment, but everything is fine."

"Thank god."

"So…uh, um…are you going to pick us up? We're landing at Q. Vic. Int. Airport."

"Sure. Just make sure to be ready to get in the car and leave fast. Oh, and do take care of your brothers and yourself."

"Will do, brother. Take care."

"Yeah."

And the conversation finished on this happy note.

"Two hours, huh. What time is it?" and he looked towards the clock which read that it was 6:45 am.

'So that gives me until 8:20 to ready a few things in the house. I better get to them' and Luann got up and started preparing breakfast and cleaning at the same time.

If someone saw Luann now and compared him to the one from five days ago, people would say that they were completely different beings entirely. After completing what he wanted in an hour, he went and prepared himself.

He got dressed in tight thigh short jeans, a black tank top, a bracelet, a ring on the middle finger, sunglasses, beach sandals, and his hair was done in a high ponytail with two side bangs framing his face. In short, Luann looked like someone who was going to the beach.

He got in the car and got out of the drive way and into the road.

When he was close to the airport, some kind of traffic jammed was blocking everyone from going too fast or too slow and advancing forward.

While Luann was waiting for the cars in front of him to move, an SUV moved to the front on his left. The people that were inside were teenagers joking and jerking around. When all of them moved their heads towards their right, they found Luann immediately. One of them, the one on the passenger seat and the one closest to Luann decided that this beautiful 'girl' was all his. Since Luann had all his windows down, it would be easy to talk to him. When (_I'm going to name them Jerk #1 and so forth._) jerk #1 roll down his window he said:

"Hey there beautiful. Why don't you ditch where ever you're going and come with me? We could have a great time. Those legs of yours are to die for, baby!" and he started laughing along with his friends.

"Come on, beautiful. Ditch whatever you're doing and stay with us" voiced jerk #2 and he started laughing with his friends following him thinking that this beautiful girl would not be able to resist them.

What Luann did next, no one shall know, since as of right now, no one recognized him. He pulled _the_ finger and told the jerks that were pestering him, to go fuck themselves in a pit filled with lava and burn themselves while they're at it. After that he rolled up the tinted windows and turn on the air conditioner.

Finally, the traffic jammed started moving again and Luann left behind those ignorant fools. When the exit towards the airport came into view, Luann took it, and in less than five minutes later he was in the airport looking for a nice parking space close to the front doors of the airport so that his brothers could see him when they got out of the front doors.

He found a good parking space, turn off the car and got out, ready to wait a little. He didn't have to wait long, since only five minutes have passed since he got to the airport, and he could already see three raven heads coming out of the front doors of the airport. Once those three raven heads saw Luann, running as fast as their legs allowed them, they took off towards him. They put their bags in the trunk, got in the car and drove off towards their home.

While this was happening, somewhere else a deal was being made.

Unknown location

"Are you sure it's going to work?" asked someone, making sure of some kind of transaction was going to go right.

"Really, Sir Mark? Must you doubt me?" asked another person. "Now, care to tell me, who's the person you want me, and my men, to capture for you."

"The person I want you to capture for me is…", a deep breath and, "Luann Alois Black"

A heavy silence filled the area. The atmosphere was tense and it could be broken with a knife, but it was broken by a resounding laugh from the man in front of Sir Mark.

"Well, well. You caught my interest. And, how do you propose I should capture the most powerful man in the E.U., Sir Mark? I don't suppose you have some kind of weakness, liability that could be used against him, right?"

"Actually, he does have a weakness. Three younger brothers. Let me see here" and he kept looking in his pockets, trying to find something. It wasn't until five minutes later that he found what he was looking for. Three photographs of three young raven headed boys; all three of them a year and two apart. "Here you go. His three younger brothers. He's very protective of them, so once you capture them, he'll surely come."

The man was looking at the three photographs with careful precision and formulating plans on how capture these three children.

"They're oddly beautiful, aren't they, Sir Mark?" finished this man saying with an odd glint in his eye.

"Well, yes they are, but they're not comparable with their brother, which is the one that I want. You can keep his brothers if you want. Can you do it?"

Laughing. "Of course I can do it. When and where."

"Here's his address. This week if possible."

"Alright. Give me five days to plan everything out. On the evening of the sixth day, we'll attack."

"That fast? I mean, not that I'm complaining, but…"

"Don't worry my good sir, it shall be done. Now, about the payment"

"Right, of course"

After an hour of discussing prices, they came to an agreement. After this agreement, Sir Mark left in a giddy state with what was about to happen in five days' time. For what he considered 'his', he would do anything; even ruin other peoples' lives to get what he wants.

'I will finally have you in my grasp, my little raven. Just you wait' was the thought of Sir Mark, and he left the place he was meeting at with a chilling smirk plastered on his face.

With Luann and his brothers

Inside the car, there was laughter, and everyone was happy. It would be a huge surprise, passed those five days, but not only for the family of four, but for those kidnapping them too. But for now, everything was fine with no trouble at all.

When they got home, everyone was happy, including Luann, who was smiling at the antics of his brothers. They all, except Luann, sat on the dinner table.

"Now, now children. No fighting on the dinner table. I already made breakfast, so you can begin eating. I'll be in the living room, watching the news."

"Sure thing, big brother" all three of them said at the same time, making Luann chuckle softly and gain a soft and gentle look in his eyes. Because of this, his face became relaxed and younger looking. After that, he left, while the three children ate to their hearts contents.

Once they finished, they decided to go the living room and stay with Luann, to make him company. But when they got there, Luann was breathing deeply, fast asleep. They all wanted to rest too, with Luann, but before they all could go to sleep in the embrace of their beloved brother, the doorbell rang.

"Lucian, check who it is. Chenova, stay with Luann. I'll be right behind you Lucian" said Leon in a commanding voice.

Lucian and Chenova did what was told of them without complaint, since they couldn't argue with their older brother when he used that tone of voice.

When Lucian opened the door, a bunch of people were there. Before he could speak, a cold tone of voice asked them:

"Who are you? What's your purpose and what are you all doing here?"

**End of Fourth Evening**

_Here are the translations of the languages used in the story. __**Bold**__ is for the language used in the story and Italics is for the translation in English._

_Translations:_

_**1) German - **__English: __**Germaine, nehmen Sie es weg**__ - Germaine, take it away_

_**2) Italian - **__English: __**assicurarsi che in cinque giorni, chiunque si sente a casa mia. Sono sicuro che ognuno di noi ha domande e io risponderò loro allora**__ - make sure that in five days, everyone gets to my house. __I'm sure everyone has questions and I will answer them then._

_**3) Romanian - **__English: __**Miashka, aduce aceste pastile, și să le aducă rapid**__ - Miashka, bring this pills and bring them quickly._

_**4) Russian - **__English: __**Takzhe pozvonite imperatritsy na tretiy den' i sprashivat', skol'ko lyudey prikhodit, i ne ubedites', sdelat' predvaritel'nyy zakaz dlya biletov na samolet**__**. **__**YA ne khochu, lyubyye neudachi . Vse, chto ya dolzhen sdelat' , chtoby peremestit' yego na sleduyushchiy den' posle vstrechi. Teper', chto dobavit' Sasha ?**__ - Also, call the empress on the third day and ask how many people are coming, and do make sure to make reservations for the plane tickets. I don't want any mishaps. Anything I have to do, move it to the day after the meeting. Now, anything to add Sasha?_

_**5) Russian **_– _English: __**Net, ser. **__**Tol'ko to, chto vashi mladshiye brat'ya dolzhny prikhodit' na tochno takoy zhe den', pyat' dney s segodnyashnego dnya**__ - No, sir. Just that your younger brothers shall be coming on the exact same day, five days from today._

_**6) Russian **_– _English: __**Khm. Ubedites', chto vse idet po grafiku. YA budu zabotit'sya o moikh brat'yev , kogda pridet vremya . Teper', davayte idti domoy i nemnogo otdokhnut'. **__**My **__**poluchili neskol'ko bespokoynykh dney vperedi nas**__. - Hmm. Make sure everything goes as schedule. I'll take care of my brothers when the time comes. Now, let's go home and get some rest. We got a few hectic days ahead of us._


End file.
